


Anon, Celestia, and a Scientist Mare Have a Threesome

by biblioTechnition



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblioTechnition/pseuds/biblioTechnition
Summary: And Celestia is a futa.
Relationships: Anon/Celestia





	Anon, Celestia, and a Scientist Mare Have a Threesome

> Day Special Containment Prisoner  
> Turns out, Equestria is something of a dimensional hotspot.   
> The pony homeworld is a long abandoned rock, sorta like how Mars was briefly hospitable, before everything cooled down.  
> The heartswarming pageant is as close as they get to stories of that place.  
> They are lucky they stumbled plot-backwards through a handy dimensional rift, given their low tech level.  
> Point is, by the time you and your little house Dorothyed from the upper atmosphere, ponykind has gotten pretty good at catching and dealing with dimensional travelers.  
> They even caught your house, so you can live in semi-normalcy during your containment period.  
> During this time, you have been on the receiving end of a barrage of tests to measure your magical capabilities, and nearly as many tests making sure you are not a shapeshifter.  
> Chrysalis messed them over pretty good, you gather.  
> It's not all bad, some of the researchers are pretty cute, and you get semi-regular visits from Celestia.  
> That's the other thing. It may be a while before you enter the general populace.  
> You are designated as an oracular anomaly, by virtue of showing up right before the events you know as "Ticket Master".  
> Celestia only sending two tickets? That's your fault.   
> She didn't want to cause a paradox, and she did like the episode's outcome.  
> Of course, most researchers are unaware of your show knowledge, and Celestia has sworn you to secrecy.  
> As a sunfag, you actually take that seriously.  
> So, right now, one of the scientists you've had your eye on is poking you with with a magic stick that activates pleasure receptors.  
> You've been fairly appreciative, and the blue mare is starting to lose her scientific indifference.  
"Oh, oh yes, that's good."  
> Proper Procedure withdraws the stick from poking your waistline, setting it back in its case.  
> "I-I think that will be all, for today. Thank you for your, ah, cooperation."  
> She absentmindedly brushes back her chin-length white mane, which reminds you pleasantly of Scully.  
"You're welcome. Any time you want to run this test again, I'm up for it."  
> She glances at your pants, and replies.  
> "I can see that. I MEAN I see, I'll, uh, keep that in mind."  
> As she leaves, you can't help but stare.  
> She had cut her tail short, as a practical measure against accidents in the lab.  
> As such, there wasn't much that you couldn't see, when she turned around.  
> You're pretty sure the research administrators had noted your unusually docile behavior, and had made her the primary performer of your tests.  
> Fine by you.  
> Proper Procedure pauses on her way out, as the door opens from the other side.  
> "P-princess Celestia!"  
> Proper bows, and Celestia enters your containment chamber.  
> "Hello, Doctor. I trust the examination went well?"  
> Proper glances at you, color rising in her cheeks.  
> "Yes, I was able to gather all sorts of data."  
> Celestia smiles.  
> "Glad to hear it. But I've kept you long enough, go ahead and give the team my regards."  
> Proper bows again, and scurries off.  
> Dat rump.  
> You turn your attention to Celestia, only to find that she is also staring after the young researcher.  
> Interesting.  
"Don't you just admire her pragmatic fashion?"  
> Celestia turns to you, a little embarrassed.  
> "It does her credit, to take her job so seriously. Enough of that, there is something I'd like to ask you about."  
"Ask away, it's not like I have much else to do."  
> "Very well. From our past conversations, I have gathered that the word clop means something different to you than the sound of hoof-falls on hard surfaces."  
> Oh yes, this is going to be fun.  
"You know how I said I was one of many fans of the show?"  
> "Oh yes, faggots, correct?"  
> So you were a little creative with what you've told her.  
"Yes. Anyways, among the faggots, someone had the idea that when a pony masturbates, her hoof makes a clopping sound against her genitals."  
> And there it is, the Royal Canterlot Blush.  
> "Surely even they knew that is not the case..."  
"Of course, but it was funny, and caught on as a general term for pornographic pony material."  
> Princess Celestial fixes you with her most regal gaze.  
> "I insist upon seeing this clop material. If you wish to live with my little ponies, I must know how you view them sexually."  
> Sounds like shaky reasoning, but who are you to deny the princess access to porn?  
"As you command. Let us go to the computer."  
> You had been so happy when the scientists worked out what voltage your devices needed.   
> Even now, you get a small amount of satisfaction flipping the light switches.  
> You sit down in your computer chair, and shake the mouse.  
> The screensaver goes away, and you navigate to your carefully hidden clop folder.  
> Celestia eyes are intently focused on the screen, and you suspect she's memorizing the folder path.  
> You reach your destination.  
"So, who do you want to see? The mane six, yourself, Luna, other ponies, or dragons?"  
> Her eyes go wide at the implications.  
> "My-myself?"  
> You open your Celestia folder, scrolling through the thumbnails.  
> She puts a hoof on your hand, stopping you.  
> "How did they know? It's not in any of the episodes."  
> What?  
"How did they know about what?"  
> She points to a picture of-  
> You look down at her crotch.  
"I'm not seeing any horsedick right now."  
> She takes her hoof off your hand.  
> "O-open one of the other folders. Applejack, would be good."  
> Okay.  
> A few clicks later, both of you are staring at some choice flank.  
> Remembering what this was for, you glance down at her crotch again.  
> Well what do you know, there it is.  
"Looks like we are similar in how we sexualize ponies."  
> Celestia nods absently, mesmerized by all the appul plot.  
> You wait, but she's still looking at your porn. You're not even scrolling anymore.  
> You let your hand casually fall from the mouse.  
> She doesn't notice.  
> You lean down and brush the side of her cock with your hand.  
> She jumps back in shock.  
> "Anonymous! What do you think you are doing?"  
"Thought you might like a friendly handjob."  
> She shakes her head.  
> "You are my friend, true, but..."  
"Yes?"  
> "I am only interested in mares."  
> Can't blame her.  
"Should we call Proper Procedure in, then?"  
> Celestia shakes her head again.  
> "I would not abuse my authority that way."  
> Then the intercom comes on.  
> "I wouldn't mind, Princess."  
> Oh yeah, you are under constant surveillance.   
> Celestia is frozen in indecision.  
"That sounds great, Proper. Mind if I watch?"  
> "... You can do more than that, if you want."  
> Best day ever.

> Proper enters your house hesitantly, taking off her lab coat.  
> You wave at her from the top of the stairs.  
"We'll be in the bedroom."  
> You return to find Celestia pacing nervously.  
"You okay?"  
> She stops.  
> "I've never done this before."  
> What.  
"Not in a thousand years?"  
> She sits down, and closes her eyes.  
> "My... endowment is not well known, and I dare not ask this of any pony, who would feel pressured by my authority."  
> You smile.  
"Today's your lucky day."  
> Proper pokes her nose past the door.  
> "Can I come in?"  
"Absolutely."  
> She enters, and you are stuck by how once she isn't wearing a lab coat, she seems even more naked, despite nothing private having been covered up.  
> She presents her backside to Celestia.  
> "Enjoy, your majesty."  
> Celestia looks at you with a panicked expression.  
> She whispers,  
> "Help me."  
> Wow, okay.  
> You lead Celestia to stand over Proper.   
> The Princess is trembling.  
> You grab her cock, eliciting a quiet "Ah!"  
> You guide it to Proper's waiting pussy, inserting the tip.  
> The two ponies moan.  
> You then push down on Celestia's ass, helping her thrust.  
> She soon gets the idea, and the two mares are panting pretty heavily.  
> You disrobe, and walk to Proper's face.  
> Her eyes are rolled back in pleasure, and her tongue is lolling out of her mouth.  
> You look up to see Celestia in much the same condition.  
> That's nice, but you want more.  
> You put your dick in Proper's mouth.  
> At once, she focuses on you, and starts sucking and bobbing, putting that tongue to good use.  
> You groan, only to be answered by Celestia's hot breath on your face.  
> Your faces are actually pretty close...  
> You pull her head down and kiss her lips.  
> Her eyes widen, and she pauses in mid-thrust.  
> "Anonymous? I-"  
> Proper groans around your dick, clearly impatient at the pause in fucking.  
> Celestia resumes thrusting, and looks at you with surrender in her eyes.  
> "Do as you will."  
> You kiss her again, pressing your tongue against her tightly sealed lips.  
> Meanwhile, Proper has been growing more vocal, sometimes even releasing your dick altogether to let out a loud cry, then sucking at it again with renewed fervor.  
> Your tongue breaks the seal, and you taste Celestia's sweet mouth, battling her tongue for dominance.  
> You feel Proper pushed against you as Celestia's thrusts become more vigorous.  
> Celestia breaks free, crying out as she seizes Proper's hips and thrusts one last time.  
> The young scientist croons around your cock as she is pumped full of royal cum.  
> The mares slowly sink to the floor, exhausted.   
> Which leaves you rather uncomfortably high and dry, metaphorically speaking.  
> Proper Procedure is slumped forward, her rump in the air and her pussy still leaking semen.   
> Celestia is on lying on her back, cock dripping a little onto her stomach.  
> It's a tough choice, but now may be the only time you could get away with it.  
> You kneel before Celestia's rump and wipe up some of her cum with your fingers.  
> No reaction.  
> You then poke a cum-coated finger up her anus.  
> "Wha-"  
> You remove the finger, then lift up her hips and press your saliva-covered dick to her rear entrance.  
> Celestia's eyes go wide.  
> You gently press inward, and her tight ass accepts your head grudgingly.  
> Her eyes roll back, and she moans long and loud.  
> Encourages, you insert another inch of shaft.  
> Her anus clenches around you, and a small spurt of cum falls from her still-erect cock.  
> You pull back an inch, then thrust deeper.  
> "Oh, oh my."  
> You lift her hips up a little higher and thrust even deeper, the cum on her stomach dripping down her chest.  
> You get into a rhythm, hilting on every other thrust.  
> Celestia's moans come more often, and her cock contributes more to the stream that is slowly making its way to her chin.  
> You feel a set of hooves hook onto your shoulders from behind, as Proper rubs herself up against you.  
> Celestia roughly jerks her own dick between her hooves, her head thrown back.  
> You keep thrusting, grunting at the exertion.  
> You hear a soft cry as Proper climaxes, her pussy juices dripping down your leg.  
> Celestia looks up at the sound, and what she sees sends her over the edge.  
> Cum fires from her cock, hitting her directly on the face, and into her panting mouth.  
> You might have held out a little longer, but then Celestia swallowed her own semen.  
> You let loose, shooting your jizz deep into her ass.   
> You set her hips down, and Proper Procedure dismounts.  
> She then walks over and lays down on Celestia's cum spattered torso, closing her eyes in contentment.  
> You eyes are drawn to her pussy, still wonderfully on display, with her legs splayed across Celestia.  
> Some hardness returns to your boner, and you lay down on top of the research mare.  
> You slowly insert your dick in the cum-filled vagina, and stir those juices around as the three of you fall asleep.

> In time, you are classified as safe, and would be free to live in pony society, if it wasn't for your knowledge of the future.  
> Until such a time as you are not a walking spoiler, you have regular visits from the mares who watch over you in containment.


End file.
